


Comic from a fanfic i like.

by kealadj



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kealadj/pseuds/kealadj
Summary: Yanwa i made a small comic from a scene from in the darkThe work itself is smut, but i like the story too
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 4





	Comic from a fanfic i like.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192936) by [Yanwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanwa/pseuds/Yanwa). 



Here's a comic i made from one of my favorite works.

on my art blog because I don’t know how to post pictures on here yet. 

https://lazdraws.tumblr.com/post/189717618183/comic-from-a-fanfic-i-like


End file.
